tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nalyd Renrut's Sixth Camp
I just realized something... Sunshine didn't make it in... should I be scared considering I took up the last spots? --Your heart's on fire, 23:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNAAAALLLLYYYYDDD!!!! NEVER START AN AWESOME CAMP ON A WENDSDAY!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chucks ravioli at Tyedye* (XD, JK to tyedye, dead serious to Nalyd) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) XD sorry, but I'm 90% positive at least one of your characters will find a way to make it in, it's just not much of a Nalyd camp with an insane ravioli pixie (yeah, cuz I know so much about Nalyd camps, I've only been around for two of them, and this is one XD) =D --Your heart's on fire, 01:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Sunshine wasn't in the Renrut camps until camp 4, and she lost that one (though another one of my characters won XD), then she lost camp 5 (and another one of my characters made it to the final three XD), and then she lost the fifth and a half one (though another one of my characters got into the final three XD). *prepares to sue the show LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 01:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was here for around the end-ish of five, five and a half (I'm counting that as one, since it's still 5), and now I'm here for 6! And sue the show! Be a Courtney! (my ipod just tried to auto correct that to Courbet O_O) --Your heart's on fire, 01:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) (LOL, Microsoft Word tries to correct LeShawna to Lasagna... XD) *arrives in a suit* Nalyd, I officially sue your show for not-letting-me-in-ness. I have my lawyer, Sunny D, my defense attorney, Han, and Ravioli, just to stand there and look awesome. (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Well let me tell you Ravioli has succeeded. (XD) However I also have a professional suing-person. *brings in Nanny Renrut* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) SUE-ING WARS! SUE-ING WARS! *Gets flag that says "go my team!"* (XD) --Your heart's on fire, 22:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Can I join? -User:KoopaKidJr. *insert Nalyd and Sunshine whacking each other with Nanny Renrut and Sunny D, respectively, here, as well as Han randomly running around breaking stuff* (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sunshine won the lawsuit. Sunny D, Ravioli, and Han get it! XD Sorry Sunshine, not you. XD Just wait for "Nalyd Renrut's Camp VII." I'm using Roman numerals. XD--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't going to be Sunshine anyways. XD I was going to sign up as Courtney, Andrea, and I think either Han or Sunny D. BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO START THE CAMP ON A WEDNESDAY!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Without Sunshine the camp would have been dull... *remembers Chimmy* Never mind. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I started the roman numerals thing! Remeber my Vth camp? The one that never started! LOL--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 20:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No, the Romans started it. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Romans never had "Julius Ceasers Camp XVII" XD--Your heart's on fire, 21:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd is there like a Camp 6 aftermath a loser resort page-benthegame Not yet. I'll probably make one for the jury. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Darn. I missed the sign ups. Now I'll never be in Nalyd's camp. :( --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow, the cabin got destroyed AGAIN and this time it wasn't my fault!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I hope Ravioli wasn't watching when I didn't mention her before I almost died. XD Sorry, Owe, maybe next season!--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sheep is suing the show for unknown reasons. XD --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 23:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Unknown reasons? I think it's pretty obvious he's suing because he was voted out XD --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 00:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Totally. --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 13:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wow... this camp is almost over... O.O Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm doing pretty good....^^! I'm a bit worried though. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 11:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) How is it almost over? We have, like... IDK how many we have left, but I think it's still a pretty substantial amount. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) There are 17 contestants. next season will be invitation only. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Am I invited? Oh, you should do All-Stars! The best that have competed in the Nalyd Renrut series. That'd be cool... I bet Heather would be in it. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of telling everyone to pick two of their favorite contestants to play that made it far, and I might make requests for who they pick. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty positive I won't get in next season, but oh well! XD She's a rebel, She's a saint, 16:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ditto. XD --If you fall asleep, 18:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Darn, logged into the wrong account again... I AM NALYD -- 22:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ..>Wait, why was there an account for TDRoleplay? --If you fall asleep, 22:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Long story... Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Come tell it at the Long Stories Wiki! XD, I made that a few minutes ago. --If you fall asleep, 22:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like an interesting wiki. Turnertang 22:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *waits impatiently for camp 7* (I love how there were 30 spots in this camp and I still couldn't get in. XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 18:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine, its annoying because you're an active user and a good amount of the people who signed up didn't even show up. Thats why camp 7 is invitation only so the people that do well in my camps (and Owe because I feel terrible he's never been in one of my camps) and those that are ACTIVE can play. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming that I'm not invited, since I've only had characters in this camp...Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 18:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Remember the good days when only like 11 people would sign up and it was only TDI characters? Good times.....XD --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 19:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Me and Owe, the dynamic duo!!! XD Will we be able to sign up as anyone we want, or will you pick the characters in an all-star-y way? (I assume if it is "All-Stars" style, Christin will be returning, as she won camp 4. I haven't RP'd as her in a while, that'll be fun!) (Chimmy, you might get invited, as you're a relatively active user.) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy, you're going to be invited back because you RP very well and you're active. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Sunshine, me, and Nalyd, the Triumphant Threesome! XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That's a scary thought. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *randomly imagines Nalyd wearing a snuggie, and Sunshine and Chimmy accidentally setting it on fire* The best part is, that probably would happen. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) XDD...remember in the beggining of the camp, all of the interaction between Chimmy and Nalyd? Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wanna see Kathie and Ravioli get into a fight. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *remembers.... It's-it's...THEN TEN PACK! *loud snapping noise* * Good times XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Knowing Ravi, either Kathie, Nalyd, or both will die. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL, probably. And knowing Sunshine, she'll probabably get in the middle of it advertizing skittles XD Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) This should be an interesting seventh camp. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I'm expecting from the seventh camp: *There shall be snuggies *There shall be fire *Ravi will kill someone/attempt to kill someone *Nalyd and Ravi will probably break up and get back together within the course of 3-4 challenges *Someone will be seriously injured and be put in a body cast/neck brace/cast/etc. *Sunshine will give an epic speech when eliminated ('cause she never wins XD) *Owe will sit back and watch the chaos the whole time *Xavier will return (it's been forever since we've seen him!) *Nalyd will injure himself while showing off the ten-pack *Sunshine and Chimmy will find some way to incorporate Shadow *Did I mention there shall be snuggies? XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) A lot of those things will probably happen. XD I was thinking, though, of having Kathie return instead of Xavier. She's much more fun to play for. XDNalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm prety sure no new characters are allowed ,so there goes my plan of Monica...Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 19:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Presumably on the first day Ravioli will in some way harm Nalyd because of his and Kathie kissing. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *imagines Xavier as the chef/co-host/etc.* OH DEAR GOD NO. (XD) I assume my characters will be Sunshine and Ravioli, and if a third character is allowed, probably Christin (as she won a camp, while the furthest Han got was the final three, and she returned late in the game). Nalyd... most likely. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Poor Nalyd. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Will Niles return? (It's just not a Nalyd camp without Niles getting tortured! XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. I'm leaning towards Nalyd and Kathie for the sake of Ravioli drama, but I'm still deciding how many characters per person. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Geez, no wonder Ravi always seems to end up trying to kill Nalyd. You torture her so. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *sulks in corner to again weight through another Nalyd camp to join* (XD)----'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 19:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not known for being nice. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Good point... XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 19:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ive been waitin since Nalyds Fifth camp closed (signups)--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 19:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ...Will I be invited back? Btw, you need to open voting... --If you fall asleep, 15:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I think you might be CK. You're a great RPer. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I might've asked this, before, but am I in? (Sorry if I did. I have a terrible memory. XD) --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 17:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) YES NONNY I AM GOING TO INVITE YOU TOO. (Now you won't forget XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU, NALYD!! (I still probably will, XD) --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 17:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Will you invite me? Turnertang 17:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Turnertang, but for now you are a maybe. You haven't been very active in this camp. if you can be more active, I'll linvite you back, deal? Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay dokay! Turnertang 18:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *dances at the thought of maybe* XD --I'd rather talk with you. 20:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking that for a challenge, we could have a challenge to come up with a good challenge which would be the next challenge. --I'd rather talk with you. 17:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) For a challenge you should make them have a race but they elephants for the race! Turnertang 18:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow. The reason I wasn't talking as Leshawna ws because I just relized I was playing her. Turnertang 00:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *waves fingers* Good by, Renrut! My evil plan worked! :D XD JK Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 22:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You win this round, Chimmy... Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I've learned well from all of the roleplays where you've manipulated me >:D....JK Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 22:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Chimmy, you've been a victim too? XD --I'd rather talk with you. 22:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) #Chimmy, this was the first camp we were ever in together. XD #CK, Ekaj told me how you were using me too, so don't get me started. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That makes two times where he backstabbed me in that rp. This was him: "I split the votes between (someone, I think it was Aiken) and Courtney. I'm sorry if you get eliminated." He admitted later on that he lied. Then: "Yeah, I'm voting for Nalyd. He doesn't suspect a thing!" Riiiight. XD --I'd rather talk with you. 23:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ...OK, I failed....I'm guessing I don't have permission to rant? Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 22:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it camp 7 yet? I'm getting impatient. XD Sunshine's always been manipulated by Nalyd, no matter what camp they appear in. She just never realizes it. Ever. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Season seven's gonna be awesome, Sunshine. There are so many past contestants (and I mean past, past, not counting this camp) that I want to see return, but only two per user... Sunshine, Ravioli, Christin, Han, Nalyd, Duncan, Niles, and I kinda wanna see Xavier, again... the only recurring, epic, canon TDI characters in these camps are Heather and Duncan. I'm really still debating who I'm going to choose. Heather, for sure, but it's really a toss up for spot three. It's either resurrecting Tatiana, reviving Kristi, or just brining back Lexi. I doubt I'm gonna use Lexi, again, though; she's too similar to Heather. Anyway, Heather never really got around to actually manipulating anyone. She was just given the image that she was. XD The only person she ever really used was Niles. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I know, there's so many epic characters that could come back... there's going to be some epic Renrut-Pasti stuff going down thanks to Kathie. XD Heather tried to manipulate Christin, but she was too busy being manipulated by Nalyd. (Hey, it worked! She won! XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Sheep should return! He'd be the next Lequisha! XD --I'd rather talk with you. 00:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) She only cause she was too busy being a follower to actually play the game like Heather and Nalyd did. Nalyd paved the way for her. She just won it. XD, JK Christin deserved it. It would've been epic, in a way, if Heather had won, though... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) XD, totally. I really can't wait for camp 7, as there's really no camp quite as fun and exciting as a NR camp. --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I wonder who's returning to play Courtney if she returns...*hopes he was the only one to play Courtney, checks past camps* CK11 (the character) could be considered a pre-merge antagonist, plus Nalyd. All CK did was...get Heather eliminated. Plus try to eliminate Lindsay twice (ultimately leading up to him on the chopping block) and Harold twice (also getting votes for him). But the only really antagonistic thing he did was eliminate the past antagonist(?). Heather was like Joe; all talk (mostly) and no action. --I'd rather talk with you. 00:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) *shrugs* She's done more in the past. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I wish the users who signed up here and didn't even play hadn't signed-up. Owe and Sunshine deserved those spots (especially Owe who's been waiting for months.) Thanks all. Sunshine, it's funny that you call me NR. All the admins on the TDWiki go by initials (Freehugs is FH, Juan Jose Rodriguez is JJR, Webkinz Mania is WM) but I'm Nalyd there too. All of them agree Nalyd's more fun to say than NR. :p Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC)